


Doubts

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about Crowley doubting my feelings for him? I think tat requires clarification… Personally, I need more. ~CatsoftheApocalypse, who doesn’t have a tumblr of her own…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

Warnings: Crowley is a bit critical of himself, but that’s about it.

Fic:

“I love you,” you whisper, the words falling from your lips like a prayer. Crowley’s lips detach themselves from your neck and his hands push you away from him, holding you at arm’s length.

“You can’t possibly be serious,” Crowley says. Your brow furrows, this was not the reaction you had expected. You hadn’t expected him to say he loved you too, he was a demon after all; but you had hoped he would be happy that you loved him.

“Why not?” you ask.

“It’s impossible for someone like you to love someone like me,” he responds and you can feel your heart sink.

“Crowley, just because I’m a human and you’re a demon it doesn’t mean I can’t love you,” you say, trying to reassure him. You reach up to touch his face but he steps away from you.

“That’s not the problem,” he says, “You’re pure and good and I’m twisted, I’m a monster.” He turns away from you and you don’t know how to react. It’s as if your feet are glued to the floor.

“Crowley, I think the things we’ve done together prove that I’m not pure; and I do love you,” you tell him.

“No Y/N,” he says, “I don’t believe you. I believe that you enjoy sleeping with me and the things I can give you; but you don’t love me.”

“How could you say that?” you ask, slightly offended, “How can you think I’m so shallow, that I only want to use you?” He doesn’t respond, he doesn’t even move.

“Are you that blind?” you ask. He looks at you over his shoulder and you can see the doubt in his eyes. You’ve been with Crowley for months. At first, you’re relationship had been about sex, but as time went on, you began to fall for him. You loved just being around him, but apparently he couldn’t see that. “Yes, Crowley, the sex is amazing, I won’t fight you on the fact that I enjoy it; but I have never asked you to give me anything other than your attention. Sure, I enjoy getting gifts from you, but never once have I asked you for any of them. I don’t want to use you. I’m in love with you.”

“How can that even be possible?” he asks, “I’m a terrible person.”

“Not to me,” you respond as you move to stand in front of him, “you’ve never been anything but good to me. You protect me and take care of me; that’s more than I can say for a lot of people in my life. Crowley, I want to be with you.”

His hand reaches up to caress your cheek. “Do you really mean that?” he asks.

“Of course I do,” you say rolling your eyes, “I’ve been trying to show you that for the last month, you’ve just been ignoring it.”

“I thought it was too good to be true,” he responds.

“Why?” you ask.

“Because I love you too,” he replies before pulling you in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
